Thinking
by CruelleIronie
Summary: Que peut penser Sherlock pendant que John décore le sapin ? Si vous voulez le savoir : Lisez ! OS, JohnLock


Je reviens, avec un OS, cette fois-ci. Sherlock un peu OOC.

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède absolument rien, à mon plus grand malheur.

* * *

C'est bientôt Noël.

Une période que j'aime bien, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser. Mais pas pour les raisons qu'on pourrait penser. Quelqu'un comme moi ne peut pas aimer cette période pour la joie des gens, au contraire, c'est une chose que je déteste le plus, en ce moment. De même que les dîners qui sont presque obligatoires. Sans parler des cadeaux ridicules que tout le monde se sent obligé d'offrir à leurs proches. Chocolats, bouteilles d'alcool et fleurs principalement. Cruel manque d'originalité.

Mais j'aime quand même cette période, car elle est changeante. Les gens changent, les décorations aussi, presque tout change pendant quelque temps, juste pour Noël.

La banalité effrayante des personnes normales est bouleversé pour devenir autre chose. Une chose changeante. Chaque année, c'est différent.

Les criminels se mettent en pause. Inconsciemment, sûrement.

John est plus joyeux à Noël.

Moi aussi, intérieurement. Et le voir heureux me rends heureux.

J'ai essayé de changer ça. Rien à faire. J'ai réussi à échapper à ces foutus sentiments presque toute ma vie. Sauf là. Impossible d'effacer la moindre donnée à son sujet. Même la plus insignifiante. Surtout la plus insignifiante.

Depuis qu'il est là, tout à changé. Il m'est devenu indispensable lors des enquêtes, même s'il n'a pas mon cerveau, il énonce les faits d'une façon très intéressante. Un excellent conducteur de lumière, incontestablement.

Dans l'appartement, même quand il part je continue à lui parler ! Et quand je me rends compte qu'il est parti, j'attends qu'il revienne. Indispensable.

Impensable de vivre sans lui. Inutile.

Ne serai-ce que le blesser ou le décevoir me parait inacceptable.

Comment ai-je pu tomber si bas ?!

Les sentiments sont une faiblesse. Mais je ne peux pas effacer ceux que j'ai pour John.

Trop puissants. Indispensables.

Comme la drogue avant, il me donne une raison de me lever. De supporter la banalité du monde. Supporter de devoir me lever, dormir, manger. Respirer.

Car pourquoi respirer s'il n'est plus là ?!

Pourquoi faire ce qu'on DOIT faire tout seul. Rejeté par le monde. C'est inutile.

Parce que non, je ne suis pas sociopathe, je suis différents, mais pas sociopathe. Ils ne me touchent pas, parce qu'ils n'ont pas su m'atteindre. Mais on peut m'atteindre.

Et Moriarty la compris. John.

John n'est pas prêt à entendre mes sentiments. Car il s'agit de sentiments. Et je sais qu'il sais que je ne suis pas un sociopathe. Je suis certain qu'il peut voir des étincelles d'émotions traverser mon visage et mes yeux, par moment. Lui seul peut lire en moi.

Je suis persuadé qu'il sais que j'ai été blessé lorsque même Lestrade doutait de ma fiabilité, un des seuls qui a su croire en moi, avec Mycroft . Il est le seul à pouvoir me décrypter. Mycroft aussi, peut-être, malheureusement.

Il me connaît sûrement mieux que moi-même.

Génie ou pas, je ne peux pas décrypter Ses émotions. Pas à valeur sûre, je ne peux que supposer. Qui sais ce qu'il ressent à propos de moi, à part lui-même ? ( et peut-être Mycroft aussi, encore, malheureusement . . . Et Harriet, sûrement )

Pas moi. Même si j'ose avouer que j'aimerai vraiment savoir.

C'est un mystère. MON mystère. Et je compte bien le résoudre.

C'est ici que sont rendus mes pensées quand John se tourne vers moi, un sourire au lèvres, ayant fini de décorer le sapin avec l'aide de Mrs Hudson, qui a amené le sapin avec toutes les décorations qui vont avec.

Ils ont bien essayé de me faire bouger. Non, mais moi, décorer un sapin ?! Et pourquoi pas avec un chapeau de Noël et en chantant une des ces chansons ridicules qu'on chante à Noël ! Impensable. Inimaginable.

" - Vous voulez un thé, les garçons ? " Demande Mrs Hudson en se dirigeant déjà vers la cuisine.

" -Oui " " - Oui, merci " Nous tournons la tête en même temps, une fois encore. Une fois de trop, nous nous mettons à rire, en même temps, une fois encore, ce qui augmente nos rires. Nous partons dans le fou rire quand Mrs Hudson nous dit :

" - C'est la dernière fois, je ne suis pas votre gouvernante ! " D'un ton à la fois agacé, et amusé par notre fou rire.

Je lance, avec un sourire quand nous nous sommes enfin arrêtés :

" - Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant ri pour quelque chose d'aussi . . . Bête. "

Il me sourit en retour, ses yeux brillants étrangement.

Il s'assoit à côté de moi, me surprenant, lorsque Mrs Hudson revient avec trois tasses de thé.

Ne manquant pas de remarquer que John ne s'est pas assit sur le fauteuil opposé, mais à côté de moi, nos genoux se frôlant presque.

Elle s'assoit dans le fauteuil habituel de John, lui lançant un regard qui veut dire : ' Ah ah, je vous l'avez bien dit ! '. Regard qui se renforça lorsque nous avançons nos mains dans le but de prendre nos tasses respectives, avant que nos mains ne se frôlent. Je ne retire pas ma main précipitamment, comme John avait l'air de le prédire, et comme à mon habitude. Mais prends tranquillement ma tasse avant de la portée à mes lèvres et de boire tranquillement mon thé.

Je déteste peut-être les contacts avec les personnes quelconques, mais John n'est pas comme tout le monde. Et il est encore moins quelconque.

Ainsi, je réponds à son air ahuris par un haussement de sourcil, beaucoup plus soft et discret, ainsi qu'un brin provocateur. Il détourne lentement la tête, cette fois-ci, prenant sa tasse comme si de rien n'était.

Cette complicité est nouvelle. Mais elle me plait bien.

Noël rapproche les gens. Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Au contraire.

Mrs Hudson commence à parler des derniers potins des voisins. Comme à son habitude. Me détachant rapidement de la conversation alors que John hoche la tête poliment et donne un avis de temps en temps, je reprends donc ma contemplation en silence.

Mrs Hudson ne semble pas décider à finir sa tasse de thé, alors que j'ai déjà fini la mienne depuis quelques temps, comme John.

Elle regarde rapidement l'heure, puis sursaute légèrement, avant de se retourner vers nous :

" - On parle, on parle, et je ne vois pas le temps passer. Je dois aller à mon club de lecture. . . Bonne nuit, les garçons. " Ajoute-t-elle avec un sous-entendu évident, avant de partir précipitamment, raccompagner par John. Elle se dirige ensuite chez elle puis repart presque aussitôt pour son club.

John ouvre sa bouche, dans l'intention de répliquer, puis la referme aussitôt. Me surprenant encore une fois. Il y a une ou deux semaines, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde pour répliquer. Je me demande ce qui peut bien provoquer ce changement. Peut-être que . . . Non, non, impensable.

John a du voir mon incompréhension, car il me demande :

" - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

" - Rien . . . Rien d'important. " J'ajoute, espérant qu'il ne voit pas ma confusion.

Il a pourtant dû la voir, car il se s'avance vers moi dans le but de poser la main sur mon bras et redemande :

" - Sherlock, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. Mais quoi ? "

Je ne vais pas me risquer à lui dire. Non. Sois il va rire, sois il va trouver cette question inutile.

Je me dégage donc de son bras, pour commencer à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Priant pour qu'il me laisse tranquille et aille faire quelque chose ailleurs.

Une fois de plus, il ne fait pas ce que j'espère, et me surprends une bonne fois pour toute, quand, d'un seul coup, il me tourne vers lui et me prenant par les épaules me pousse contre le mur.

" - N'essaie pas de m'échapper, ou de me décourager, ça marche pas. Maintenant, dis moi ce qui se passe. " Je n'ai jamais vu John aussi curieux, sa question est maintenant un ordre. Il m'accule un peu plus contre le mur, appuyant un peu plus sur mes épaules.

Et je ne l'ai jamais vu si près de moi. Ses yeux brillant légèrement, ses pupilles dilatées par le faible éclairage, ses mains touchant mes épaules, son corps entier me frôlant, son odeur m'entourant.

Ma respiration se fait plus hachée, je ferme les yeux, essayant de me contrôler. Quand je les rouvrent, John s'est rapprocher encore un peu plus, ses sourcils légèrement haussés, se demandant pourquoi ce changement d'attitude soudain.

Je sens légèrement le souffle de sa respiration sur mon visage. Sans pouvoir me contrôler, je réduis la distance entre nous et pose brusquement mes lèvres sur les siennes, dégageant mes épaules de son emprise pour les posées brusquement sur sa taille, le rapprochant de moi. Il semble avoir oublié comment bouger. Je bouge mes lèvres sur les siennes, le faisant reprendre conscience. Je sens une légère hésitation avant qu'il ne finisse par répondre à mon baiser, posant ses mains autour de mon cou, me tenant fermement près de son visage. Je mordille sa lèvre inférieure, il ouvre légèrement ses lèvres. J'en profite pour laisser ma langue rencontrer la sienne, il gémit, nos langues se tournent autour, se repoussent, s'apprivoisent. Je gémis à mon tour, lorsqu'il se presse plus encore contre moi, toute distance oubliée, ainsi que toute pudeur.

Je fini par me séparer doucement, ouvrant les yeux, et essayant de contrôler ma respiration. Peine perdue. Il ouvre les yeux à son tour, sa respiration hachée également. Je déplace une main sur sa nuque, posant mon front contre le sien, fermant les yeux. Le gardant près de moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Jamais.

Une fois ma respiration revenue à la normale, je rouvre les yeux, tombant sur ceux de John m'observant. Je note que ses pupilles sont plus dilatées, et qu'il a les joues rouges. Sûrement comme moi.

Il ajoute soudainement :

" - On doit parler. "

Je me sens soudainement nerveux et incertain, voir même angoissé. Peut-être veut-il que l'on oubli tout.

Il se sépare totalement de moi pour aller s'assoir sur le sofa, tapotant la place à côté de lui pour que je m'y assois. Ce que je fais, lentement, n'ayant pas envie qu'il veuille tout oublier.

Il commence à parler :

" - Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu a fait ça, mais si c'est juste une expérience, tu peux oublié. Je ne veux pas pas être une expérience, j'ai besoin de sentiments, de concret, j'ai besoin d'une relation solide basé sur la confiance et les sentiments, pas d'une passade. J'ai clairement des sentiments pour toi, mais si tu n'en a pas, oublie. Je pourrais m'en remettre. " Je sursaute légèrement à la mention de possible réciprocité, jamais je n'aurait pensé . . .

Il continue de parler alors que je continue de l'observer, essayant de me souvenir du comportement qu'il a eu avec moi les derniers jours. Je suis un idiot de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant, mais j'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'ai absolument rien remarqué. Pourtant, c'est évident.

Il commence à se lever quand il j'aperçois que je ne l'écoute plus. Je me lève et prends rapidement ses mains, avec angoisse. Il ne peut pas partir. Il a du croire que je le rejetais, ses yeux sont remplis de larmes, il se retient tant bien que mal. Le voir comme ça me tue.

Je murmure, presque inaudiblement :

" - Je t'aime "

Il me regarde, ébahit, il a du m'entendre . . . Il laisse ses larmes couler. Qu'ai-je fais de mal ? Je suis à deux doigts de partir quand il se jette dans mes bras, ses bras étreignant ma taille avec force, sa tête dans ma nuque.

Je le serre contre moi, à mon tour, enroulant mes bras autour de ses épaules, soulagé. Heureux. Quelle drôle de sensation.

* * *

N/A : Bon, bah voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, ou pas, au moins, vous avez lu :P.

Une review, c'est une message dans ma boite de réception, et j'en ai pas beaucoup, faites un geste ! :D

Angele-vampiree


End file.
